


"Just Take Me, Vee"

by Vendetta23



Category: Nerve (2016)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual, Dare, F/M, Femdom, Nerve, Power Play, Powerlessness, Rope Bondage, Trust, Trust Kink, Where is the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta23/pseuds/Vendetta23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam (a.k.a. Ian) asks Vee to be tied up and blindfolded, he wants her to take control from him just like she did on the motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just Take Me, Vee"

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are, like me, obsessed by the whole blindfold ride from Nerve . :3  
> Go to the second part for the porn part, if you wish!
> 
> (I wrote this very fast and English is not my main language, so corrections are very welcome!)

The Sun had just showed up on the thin mist, they were in bed, still stretching to wake up properly, their skin lightened up by the sunbeams that entered freely through the open window. They had just woken up when Sam turned to her and asked her if they could try something...

"Do you trust me?" she whispered softly next to his right ear, he left out a warm giggle.

"Do you think I don't?" he looked at the golden hair falling down her shoulders and again to her eyes, there was just one thing in the world better than seeing her eyes "After all we've done, after you literally guide me blind on a motorcycle?", and that was not seeing at all. He was lying down on the bed and she was sitting by his side, he turned to his sides and enlaced her leg with his arms.

She was so beautiful, he thought to himself, it was so beautiful to see her like this, and not scared or aprehensive like she had been through the whole day they both met - that crazy fucking day. After the end of Nerve, they both decided to take some time away from everything, they needed to go somewhere they would not hear the _bzz_ from cellphones, somewhere they would feel safe and would be able to connect, not virtually, but to each other. So she came to his apartament on the island for a few days, it was cozy and heartwarming, he would leave his leather jacket on the entrance and everthing would seem like a safeplace to her. She would open the door and come in and suddenly it was a safeplace to him as well.

"I don't know if I can do this" Vee tucked a hair lock behind her ear, she was naked and not embarassed at all by that, her nipples were still sensitive from last night, she would feel every breeze that would occasionally touch them. They had made love yesterday night, but this was different.

"If you don't want to do it, Vee" he sat in front of her and caressed her face tenderly "You don't have to, this is not a dare anymore" he was very happy that she would stand for herself after going all through that shit, he couldn't say the same for him, se still struggled to understand he had nothing to prove, but still he wondered if he had made her uncomfortable, and that feeling gave shame space to grow inside him. He had never said anything to anyone about this, and he spoke so naturally to her about it that he felt he had made the right choice.

It was all about control on Nerve, Sam liked to feel that he had the control over any situation to convince himself that he wasn't just an useless person that liked to be tied up. This was his secret all along, he enjoyed it more than anything. Some nights he would grab his wrists really hard with both hands behind his back and pretend there was someone on him on the bed, that he would plead and struggle but that person had total control over him. He felt embarassed about it, and swore to himself that he would play the damn game to show the others what he was trying to show to himself, that he had power. But in the moment he hopped on the bike and closed his helmet and everything went blurry in neon lights, he felt all that need for control fading away in the dark, guided by her voice to leave his body, his hands, his eyes, everything was hers now and a shiver ran up his spine. _'Remember, you are my eyes now',_ the world became a huge blur and all there was was her voice. He let go of his mind and body, his life was literally on her hands. It scared him, but it also was the most beautiful thing he had experienced in his whole life. Everything until then was about power, he had it, he wanted it until, until...

Until that kid died.

Sam still had nightmares over this, he felt like it was all his fault, it would make him wish he was dead, it made him go further and further into the game while telling himself he was only doing this to clean his family's name, he became Ian more than he was himself. It wasn't true, he was punishing himself. And now she made him feel that he didn't need to do it.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

"Shh" Vee touched his lips with her finger, they had fallen asleep again and now the Sun was way up the horizon "I'm gonna do it" her soft voice was soft and decisive, he had woken up with a jump but now his muscles were relaxed again.

 

"Vee, you don't..." he babbled but she pressed her hand against his mouth, he felt like he would melt. _'Just take me, Vee'_ he thought, and closed his eyes. When she got her hand out of his mouth he said quickly before she could silence him again "There are ropes... on the second drawer there in the corner" he pointed the direction without opening his eyes. He could hear her walking down his room, opening the drawer, closing it again, and keeping his eyes shut seemed to him almost like breathing. 

 

"Not a word" he flinched to the sound of ther voice so close to him, he was so lost in thoughts that didn't even listened to her getting near him "Don't be scared, it's me" she ran her fingers through his neck "Only say something if you are feeling uncomfortable or want me to stop, do you promise to tell me to stop if something is wrong?"

 

"Yes" his voice sounded distant, a mere whisper lost somewhere in the dark, and then he felt Vee grabbing him by the wrist. She enlaced his right wrist with the rope and did the same to the left one before tying them up together to the headboard.

 

"You are shaking, nod if you are okay" he nodded right away, he knew he was dizzy but didn't know he was shaking "Okay, so don't worry about anything, don't say anything, just listen to me, just feel me" she finished tying his arms up and when he realized how well she had done it and that he couldn't in any way escape, his heart started to beat faster. She proceeded to his legs, and tied firmly his feet in  away to keep his legs spread wide open. Sam let out a sigh and realized he couldn't move at all. Not even at 100 km/h he felt so vulnerable. "One last thing" she walked out of the room, he felt afraid to be left like this on his own, but he controled his thoughts, fighting the urge to open his eyes  _'Vee won't leave me here'_. This would sound silly hours later. She came back to the room after a few moments and sat right next to him on the bed "Just to finalize" she covered his eyes with the tie he was using when it all happened "I am your eyes" she whispered and took his hands inside hers, he shivered. 

 

Vee slipped her fingers down his tights, she had already touched him everywhere, made him almost break the silence to beg her, the sweat was already starting to drip from his forehead "May I?" she asked and looked at him, he nodded with difficulty, trying to remember who he was before all this happened. She grabbed his dick, it was hard way beyond bearable, to the point that it hurt a little from touch "You you want me to finish you off?" he nodded slowly, her hand compressing on his dick. She went down kissing the skin all the way through his cock, she licked it once, twice, than moved to his mouth, than came back to licking his cock. "I want to do something, but if you are uncomfortable with it just nod no" he moaned, her grip around his dick was getting stronger "May I lick your ass? I think you are gonna like it". He froze before she finished the sentence, the idea absolutely terrified him, but why? He was already completely, exposed, he could not fear what she would think of him right then, he had to trust that she would not think less of him because he was enjoying something, that was ridiculous. So he nodded, he let go, her voice was the only thing to guide him home, and he found out that the scariest dare was the one he would have to open up. Her mouth was working around his anus, her fingers were around his cock, he was striving not to produce any sound, but the moans came naturally, she would rise her head from his tights just next to the climax to fool around a bit, he didn't know she would look at his face and smile because he was happy, he was being given pleasure, he had trusted her with everything. 

 

He came pulling the ropes above his head, he was still cumming when she held his face with her hands and kissed him all over, he was so relaxed and they both had nothing to prove.


End file.
